Holding On
by ArsenalReal14
Summary: Hiccup runs away and now Astrid has to face the Nightmare. When things don't go as planned Astrid is locked up. Her life now depends on Ruffnut and Tuffnut finding Hiccup, and getting him to comeback to Berk to save Astrid.


Holding On

Chapter One

"Ow!" I rubbed my shoulder where Astrid hit me.

"That was for kidnapping me," Astrid said. She smiled then leaned in and kissed my cheek. "That was for... Everything else..." She ran off back towards the village.

I smiled sadly and looked at Toothless before heading back to the village. While walking back I felt my knees grow weak and instantly sank to the ground. I can't do it, I realized. I can't do it. They won't understand, they can't bring themselves to understand. They have this picture already painted in their heads about dragons. It would be pointless to even try and convince them to accept dragons. My father will banish me in seconds, Toothless would obviously be killed no matter how much I beg my father not to. I know what I have to do.

I ran back to the village. It was quiet, torches and lights were off, and I figured everyone was already asleep. I walked silently into my house. I could hear my father's deep snores from the front door. I quietly walked up the stairs to my room. I grabbed clothes, my helmet, and my battle ax. I don't think I'll ever use my ax, but I don't want to be found by anyone from my village. I'll fight to the death to protect Toothless, and to keep from going back.

When I was sure I had everything I needed, I went to the kitchen and packed some bread and fish. I sighed and looked back at my so called home. I can't remember any good times I had here. My father didn't pay attention to me, my mother died when I was a baby, and I spent most of my time with Gobber. No... I can't remember growing up here with my father by my side guiding me...

I walked out of my house and started walking to the cove, where I knew Toothless would be. I was careful to avoid the nightwatch gaurds, but one of them spotted me...

"Hiccup, what are you..."

He was unarmed, that much was clear. I took out my ax and held it up to him. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want to kill him, but what choice did I have? He saw me now. He would go to my father, then the whole village will be looking for me, and my secret will be revealed. I said a quick apology, and sliced through the gaurd's neck. His expression said it all. He didn't see it coming, he didn't think I was capable of killing someone, and to be honest, I wasn't.

I looked at the gaurd and I instantly wanted to run back and tell someone, run back and get help, run back and tell everyone... I killed this man... I couldn't though. I killed someone who belonged to our tribe, someone who was considered family even though not many people knew him. I couldn't though. I would be sentenced to death, and Astrid...

Astrid, I thought. Her pretty face flashed before my eyes. Her brief, soft kiss against my cheek. Her arms and legs wrapped around me as we flew through the sky. Her curiousity as she touched the clouds and felt the cool wetness under. I could go back and see Astrid, tell her my plan, tell her what I did to the gaurd. She trusts me, she would probably go with me, but her reputation would be ruined if she did. She was a true viking and popular around the village. If she went with me, her reputation would disappear. I could go back and see her just one more time. I wouldn't have to tell her my plan, but I could get one last kiss, maybe on the lips this time. I could spend the night with her and feel her one last time. I couldn't go to Astrid, if I did, then I would have to stay.

My eyes went back to the gaurd. I bent down and closed his eyes. Hopefully, he would be at peace. I walked away, without looking back at the gaurd and my village. I kept walking, a few minutes later, I found myself running. Running faster and faster, unable to stop. My heart was racing, my legs were tired but I couldn't stop. I wasn't going to stop until I reached the cove.

When I made it to the cove, it was for me to catch my breath. I leaned forward, placing my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. I stood up and came face-to-face with Toothless. He gave me a confused look when he saw the bags of food and fish. I scratched his head and smiled sadly.

"We have to go buddy," I said trying to sound happy. "We need to leave... Forever..."

Toothless seemed to understand pretty well and he let me load up the food and clothes. He growled when he saw the blood on my ax. I went to the water and washed it off, before going back to Toothless. I climbed onto his back.

"I don't want to be found, Toothless. No one can find us or else we'd both be in big trouble... We have to leave forever, Toothless. We'll find some place where we'll be accepted..."

Toothless took off into the dark night. Before we left for good, I asked him to fly over my village one last time. He did... And as soon as it was over, I couldn't hold back my tears. Vikings were tough, and they didn't cry. No one could see me now so... I burst into tears that I had held back for years...

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

I was laying in my bed, when I felt the bright sun shine through my window. I let out a content and happy sigh, even though I was tired and could pass out at any minute. I didn't get any sleep last night. I was too busy spending the whole night thinking about Hiccup. Today, he was going to face the Monsterous Nightmare, and show everyone dragons, aren't as bad as we thought they were. He'll be a hero, and everyone in the village will love him. My parents might even let me marry him... I blushed at the thought.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I would never think of him as a husband, I don't think anyone in the village can, but hes different from all the men in the village. I sighed. He would be worth it...

"Astrid!" Standing in my doorway was Ruffnut. She frowned when she saw me still laying in my bed. "You're still not up yet? You're missing out."

I burst out of bed. "How?" I asked a little too quickly. "Did something happen?"

Ruffnut nodded, and in a soft voice, said, "Yeah."

I started to worry. "Did something happen to Hiccup?"

Ruffnut just sat on the foot on my bed and stayed silent. I stared at her, desperately waiting for her answer. I went over to her and sat down beside her. I wasn't close to Ruffnut, but we were friends since she was the only girl my age in the village. I could tell something was bothering her. I was very rare to see the loud and aggressive girl so quiet.

"Ruffnut... What happened to Hiccup?" I couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

Ruffnut turned to me and said. "Hiccup killed a gaurd last night and ranaway..."

I didn't know what to say, I mean what was I suppose to say. If Hiccup wouldn't kill a dragon, how could he kill someone who belonged to the village, his tribe to boot! I held back some tears that threatened to escape. It was the truth, though. Ruffnut wouldn't be this upset if it wasn't.

"Whats going to happen to Hiccup?"

"Hes banished, Astrid... Forever... Stoick says if Hiccup comes back... He'll be executed..."

I could feel my heart practically shatter. Hiccup was gone forever, so was Toothless. I brought myself to love him after that amazing night. I wish he came and saw me one last time. I wish he spent the night with me. If I didn't runaway from him, we could've gone back to the cove and spent the night together. He could leave in the morning, and wouldn't have to kill the gaurd.

I buried my face in my hands and burst into tears. I felt Ruffnut pull me into a tight, loving hug.

"I miss him too, Astrid," Ruffnut said. "We'll make it through this. All of us will." She held me tighter. "If it makes you feel better, you get to kill the Nightmare."

I cried harder. No... No... That did not make me feel better... Hiccup wouldn't want me to kill a dragon, and for that reason, I can't do it. "I can't do it, Ruff, I just can't!"

"You can," Ruffnut said reassuringly. "You're just really sad about Hiccup. Don't think about him too much. Like I said, we'll all make it through this." She let me go. "I'll be watching in the stands. Get ready, they'll be starting in a couple of minutes." Ruffnut gave me a hug before smiling and walking out of my room.

I put on some new clothes and picked up my newly sharpened battle ax. I sighed sadly. I didn't want to kill the Nightmare. After that flight last night with Hiccup and Toothless, I don't think I can kill any dragon. I tightened my grip on my ax. I know what I have to do now... I have to do what Hiccup wanted to do... I have to show Stoick and all the viking that dragons weren't bad and that we made a big mistake.

Easier said than done, I thought going down the stairs of my house and out the front door. When I stepped outside,many vikings came up to me, congratulating and wishing me good luck in the match. The same thing happened while on my way to the arena. When I came to the competitor's entrance, I saw Ruffnut standing there grinning proudly.

"Hey, Astrid, how are you feeling?" Ruffnut asked.

"A little better," I said. "I thought you were going to be in the stands."

"I thought about it, but I figured you were probably still upset about Hiccup, so I decided to watch you from here."

"Thank you," I said softly, looking at the metal gate that now opened. I could hear cheering from the excited audience and I started to feel nervous. Everyone is here. I'm about to show everyone the truth about dragons, and how we all made a big mistake. Hiccup had me by his side to stand by him... I don't have anyone to stand by me. As soon as I start defending the dragon, Ruffnut will abandon me and... I'll be alone... I never felt more alone in my whole life, then I did, right now, at this very moment...

"Give them a show!" Ruffnut said.

I felt a little confidence start to comeback to me. I grinned happily at her. "I'll give them a show! I'll give them a show that they would never forget!" I ran into the arena. A show Hiccup would love to see...

I stood before Stoick, Gobber, and the elders. All around were other fellow vikings. I looked at Stoick but his face was blank and I didn't know what he was feeling. I held my ax tightly in my sweaty hand as if it were about to slip out. I picked up a shield and nodded to Stoick, who ordered the Nightmare's gate to be opened.

I held my breath as the feirce red dragon came out of its gate, covered in fire. It flew around blowing fire, and melting the chains that covered the top of the arena to keep the dragons from escaping. It was a small hole and I could use it for a quick getaway in case anything went wrong.

The Nightmare stood in front of me, the fire that covered the dragon went away and he looked at me with curious eyes. I shakily threw my ax to the side, earning confused looks from the audience. The Nightmare's eyes traveled to my ax that layed on the ground. His eyes went back to me and I instantly threw my shield to the other side. I could hear the confused voices coming from the vikings.

"Stop the match!" Stoick said.

"No!" I yelled out. "You need to see this. The dragons aren't what we think they are. Let me show you." I held out my hand to the Nightmare and started moving it towards his snout. He let out a low growl, and I stopped moving, but still kept my hand up. "Please," I said soothingly to the dragon. "I'm not like them... I don't want to hurt you..." To my amazement, he leaned into my touch. I smiled.

"I said, stop the match!" Stoick yelled again and banged his hammer on the metal bar.

The Nightmare tore away from me and covered himself in fire. He started breathing out fire, and I had to run to keep from getting burned. I saw the small hole, that I planned to make a quick getaway, become bigger. I looked at the Nightmare, who was now surrounded by vikings. I can't leave the Nightmare like this, I thought. A grin played across my face. In fact, I can't leave any of the dragons like this. I ran to my battle ax, that still laid on the ground, and quickly picked it up. I swiftly cut through the chains, making the hole big enough so the dragons could escape. One last thing to do. I ran to the doors and gates and started opening them.

All the dragons stepped out of their cells and started looking around. I whistled and pointed to the hole. Instead of attacking the vikings, they started flying away. The Nightmare rubbed his head against my shoulder. I could look for Hiccup. Before I could get on the Nightmare, I was pulled away by Stoick. Still holding my battle ax, I tossed it to the nightmare, who caught it in his mouth.

"Give it to Hiccup! Tell all the dragons to look for Hiccup!"

The Nightmare gave me a nod before taking off. I smiled. The dragons were free now. Hiccup would've done the same. A tight squeeze on my arm brought me back, and I looked up at Stoick. I realized I was in a lot of trouble. I could be banished for what I did, then again if I was banished, I could find Hiccup, Toothless, and the other dragons. I started to feel a little better as Stoick lead me to two gaurds.

"Lock her up," Stoick said sternly to them. He turned to me. "Astrid Hofferson, you are hearby exiled and sentenced to imprisonment for the rest of your life." He turned back to the gaurds. "No one is to see her. Anyone who visits her is automatically banished from the village."

My eyes were wide and I was pale. This was worse than banishment. I was going to the cells. I only seen the cells once when I was little, and I was with my father. It was a scary place, cold, dark, and wet. Only really bad people went there, people like killers, rapists, and traitors. I didn't understand, what did I do that was so bad? I set the dragons free, and they didn't attack aanyone. They just flew away. They didn't want to hurt anyone, they just wanted to leave.

My thoughts were interupted as the gaurds threw me into the small dark cell. I hit the floor, hard, and stood up. I took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but I could makeout a small stone bed. I walked over there and laid down, shivering at the coldness. I heard this place gets really bad in the winter, and thats when most of the prisoners here die. With that thought in mind, I could feel tears roll down my face. I didn't regret what I did, now that I understood dragons. The only thing I regret is not staying with Hiccup last night. That was probably the reason why I was crying...

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"Land here, Toothless," I said pointing to a small island. "We can rest here."

Toothless instantly landed on the island and instantly went to sleep. He must've been really tired. We flew all night and every island we landed on, we were chased off. I slid off Toothless's back and sighed. Where were we? I wondered looking around. I sat down next to Toothless and thought of Astrid. I wish she went with me. Its pretty lonely here...

Pretty soon, Toothless's head shot up. He stood up and turned to the forest and started growling. I picked up my ax when I heard rustling coming from the forest.

"Toothless, whos there?" I asked. "Another dragon?"

Toothless continued growling and I got ready to attack.

"Don't attack, please!" Said a voice that sounded like my father. A tall and fairly large man with a thick red beard came out, followed by vikings. They seemed friendly but I wasn't sure if I could trust them. "Please," the man said. "We don't want to hurt you or your... What kind of dragon is that?" The man started walking over. "I never seen a dragon like this before. What is he?"

I lowered my ax and looked at Toothless. " Calm down, Toothless." I looked at the man who looked just like my father. "He's a Night Fury. I fixed his tail and trained him myself. Hes not as bad as people think he is."

There was whispering among the vikings. The man smiled. "A Night Fury. I never seen one before. What village are you from?"

"I'm from Berk. I ranaway because the vikings don't like dragons. They would kill Toothless if they found out."

"Whats your name?"

"Hiccup Herrendous Haddock."

"Oh yes... You really are from Berk. I know your father. Stoick the Vast, right?"

"Yes. How do you know him?"

"My name is Sigurd. I used to live on Berk, and like you, I didn't kill dragons, I trained them instead. When Stoick found out I trained a Monsterous Nightmare, he banished me. They almost killed my Nightmare, but I saved him and we flew to this island and I started my own tribe."

I looked past Sigurd at the people. "Are they..." My voice trailed off.

Sigurd laughed. "Yes, my boy, they're vikings. Vikings, like you, who left their village to come live in peace with dragons... I want to welcome you to my village. You can stay with me and I'll teach you everything about dragons and you'll be my heir to the..." He sighed sadly. "I lost my wife after she gave birth, and my son died shortly after so I'll be honored if you lived here with us. Your happiness is garunteed."

I looked at Toothless. "What do you say, buddy? Do you want to live here?" Toothless just took off into the forest, almost knocking some people over. Sigurd gave me a hopeful look. "I'll stay."

He laughed happily and clapped my shoulder. "Great! I'll show you the village." He lead me to the vikings and the elders and said in a loud voice, "The elders say, I need an heir," Sigurd joked making the vikings laugh. "I found him," he said now serious. The vikings became silent. "This is Hiccup Herrendous Haddock, a runaway from Berk. I'll make this boy into a man, a viking, a strong dragon trainer! He'll inherit the village when the time comes. We'll have a feast tonight to celebrate my new son."

The vikings cheered and welcomed me. Sigurd lead me to the village, which looked just like Berk, except there were dragons all over. Nadders were helping get fruit from the trees, by throwing their spikes to knock them into the baskets. A Gronkle was chasing after some little kids, who were laughing happily. A few Nightmares were helping cook food by lighting themselves on fire and letting the vikings cook food off their backs. And as I was walking around with Sigurd, I felt something bump into my legs. When I looked down, my eyes widen. A baby Nadder and a baby Gronkle looked up at me. I bent down and pet them both. I looked up at Sigurd, who was smiling at me.

"What do you think of the village so far? Do you like what you see?"

Before I could answer, Toothless appeared next to me with a shy little, blond haired girl. "Can I ride him?" The little girl asked.

I smiled. "Sure." I helped the girl onto Toothless's back and strapped myself into the saddle. "I'll be right back," I said to Sigurd.

Sigurd laughed. "Take as long as you need, just be back by dinner. I don't think her mother would like her getting home late."

"Hold on," I said to the girl. I felt her wrap her arms and legs around me as Toothless took off into the sky. Just like Astrid, I thought watching her touch the clouds. Thats whos missing. Astrid. This village is wonderful. Vikings working together with dragons, and a man, who is already calling me his son. So far, its great here. I'm happy. But I miss Astrid. I love her... If she was here, this place would be perfect for me. I looked at the girl out of the cornor of my eye. Someday Astrid, I promised, I'll comeback to Berk and take you with me. Someday, we'll be together and we'll be happy...

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

I didn't know what I was charged with, until Ruffnut showed up tonight with a blanket and pillow for me. I instantly wrapped myself up in the blanket as she said the word, treason. She told me, my parents were banished from Berk, and that Stoick thinks I know where Hiccup is...

"Damnit, Astrid! Just tell Stoick where Hiccup is and he'll let you go and let your parents comeback!"

"But, I don't know where he is!" I cried. "I didn't even know he was going to leave!"

Ruffnut sighed. "And what was that stunt you pulled? You let the dragons go! Why? They could've killed us!"

"They wouldn't!" I said deperately. "They're scared of us, Ruff! They didn't want to fight us, they just wanted to leave!"

"Why do you care about dragons all of a sudden?" Ruffnut asked calmly. When I didn't answer, her eyes widen. "What are you hiding?"

I sighed. "If I tell you, you have to promise me, you won't tell Stoick or any of the other vikings."

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Fine. I promise I won't tell Stoick or the other vikings, now what is it?"

"Hiccup has a dragon. He was training a Night Fury."

Ruffnut's eyes widen. "Really? You saw a Night Fury!"

"Yes! Hiccup was training him. I realized, thats how he gotten so good. I wanted to tell Stoick, but Hiccup convinced me to go flying with him. I was reluctant and scared at first, but it turned out to be amazing. We flew through the clouds and we saw mountains... And..."

"And you love him," Ruffnut finished.

"Yeah..." I said softly. "He wanted to show everyone, we were wrong about dragons. That they aren't what we thought they were. Since he left, I decided to do it, and I did it! The Nightmare didn't attack me, and when I freed all the dragons, the Nightmare wanted me to go with him, but Stoick pulled me away before I could get on him. I gave the Nightmare my battle ax and told him to give it to Hiccup... Do you think Hiccup will come back for me, Ruff?"

"Hard to say, Astrid... If he comes back he'll be killed, no one wants to die by the blood eagle..."

"He loves me... He has to..."

"Hopefully he will... Someday... I have to go, Astrid. I think someone is coming. Don't tell anyone who gave you the blanket and pillow."

"I won't... Ruff..."

She stopped. "Yeah?"

I could hear voices getting closer. "Will I see you again, tomorrow?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know. I'll try to come by if I can but I can't make any promises."

"Okay," I said as she walked away. I laid back down in the stone bed still curled up in the blanket. I heard the cell door open and looked at the two gaurds who walked in. They were a few years older than me, and I started to wonder why they were in here.

I let out a gasp as one of them grabbed me and threw me on the floor. The other one started to take off my clothes, and I struggled to get away. I couldn't go anywhere, I realized. The door was closed, and the gaurds were a lot bigger than me. The first gaurd had my arms pinned to the floor, while the other one finished taking off the rest of my clothes, and started taking off his.

"Stop! You can't do this!" I cried out desperately as tears rolled down my face. "Please! You can't!"

My cries were interuptted as the man thrusted inside me, hard. I could feel my blood drip down my thighs, and the pain become overwhelming. Girls were suppose to stay pure for their husband when they get married, I remembered some older women say. Only their husband can touch them... I started crying and yelling for help but I knew no one would come save me. Why would they? I was charged with treason. I was no longer a girl, in their eyes, I was a traitor, unfit for marriage. I gave up crying for help. No one would help a traitor...

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

As I walked back into the village, I could hear faded cries coming from the cells. I looked back than looked around at the people in the village. I wasn't the only one who could hear it. Men were trying to drown out the cries by talking louder. A few women went inside their houses to hide their tears. It was the first time someone as young as Astrid was sent to the cells. My father asked Stoick to reconsider, saying the punishment was too harsh for a girl Astrid's age, but Stoick ignored him.

I walked into my house just as the cries started up again. I ran upstairs to my room and threw myself onto my bed, burying my head under my pillow, and crying for Astrid. Of course! Vikings weren't above rape. To vikings, rape was like a normal, everyday thing. I wasn't okay with it, though. I wanted to run back there and try to save Astrid, but I would be banished and I don't think Tuffnut would go with me...

"Ruff? Are you in there?" It was Tuff.

"Come in..." I said with my head buried under my pillow.

Tuffnut walked in and felt him sit on my bed. He started gently rubbing my back, trying to comfort me, but it didn't do any good. It just made me cry harder.

"I'm sorry about, Astrid," he said, with as much gentleness as he could. "Dad tried, though, so did mom. They tried to tell Stoick just to banish her so she could be with her parents, but he wouldn't listen to them..."

"I have to do something, Tuff. Astrid is my best friend. She would help me if I was in her situation... I have to do something..."

"What can you do, Ruff? If you do something, you'll be locked up with Astrid or banished, and... I don't want to lose you..."

I sat up and hugged him and I felt him hug me back. I pulled away but kept my hands on his shoulders. "Then help me... If I get locked up like Astrid, go with me, and stay by my side. If I get banished, come with me... We're twins. We do everything together, right? We should own up to the consequences togther, right?"

Tuffnut sighed. "Even if we could do something, what can we do?"

A thought popped into my head and I smiled. "We need to find Hiccup."

"How? Hes gone, Ruff, and we have no idea where he would go."

"I know away to find him."

"Once again, how?"

"Are there any dragons in the arena cages?"

"Only one. Its a Nadder. Stoick caught her in a trap when she tried to escape."

"Okay... Tuff, go to the arena and wait for me there."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

I smiled. "You'll see. Just go, now!"

"Okay." Tuffnut walked out of my room with a confused look on his face.

I took out some paper and charcoal. If what Astrid says about dragons is true, then my plan could work. When I finished writing, I quietly went downstairs. I walked outside. The lights were out and everyone was in their houses already asleep. I noticed it was quiet, too quiet. I looked at where the cells were, and clenched my fists. Hold on a little longer, Astird. We're going to help you...

I started walking to the arena, careful to avoid the gaurds. I didn't know who were the ones who raped Astrid, and I didn't want to find out the way Astrid did. When I find them, I'll kill them myself...

When I made it to the arena, I saw Tuffnut walking around and looking at the hole in the chains. Perfect. My plan will work. I walked over to Tuffnut, I noticed he was quiet and seemed up. I hugged him, thanking him for helping me.

"Its quiet," Tuffnut said. "Too quiet." He looked sadly in the direction of the cells.

"We'll save her, Tuff."

"Whats your plan?"

I heard growling coming from one of the cells. I walked over to the lever, and started pulling it down. Tuffnut instantly grabbed my arm in shock.

"Are you insane? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trust me, Tuff." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and went back to the lever. "Astrid said, Hiccup trained a Night Fury, and thats how he gotten so good." I struggled to pull the lever down. "Astrid said she went flying on Hiccup's Night Fury." I turned to Tuff. "Dragons aren't what we thought they were. They're afriad of us." The door to the cage started to open. "When Astrid let the dragons go, they didn't fight us, the just wanted to leave." I could hear low growling coming from inside the dark cage. "If what Astrid says is true, than we can trust them!"

A Nadder came running out of the dark cage. Tuffnut fell back and instantly backed away. I stood firm looking at the Nadder with gentle eyes. The Nadder hissed at me and I shakily held up my hand. "If what Astrid and Hiccup say about you is true," I said to the dragon, "Then trust me... Please... I need your help to save my friend... Please, trust me... I promise I won't hurt you..."

"Ruff! Are you crazy what are you doing?"

"Tuff, please calm down and trust me! Just watch, please!" I looked at the dragon. Very slowly the dragon pressed her horn into my hand and started purring. I let out a tearful cry and wrapped my arms around the dragon's neck. "Thank you!" I cried into her ear. "Thank you so much!"

Tuffnut reluctantly walked over to us. The Nadder growled, and I instantly calmed her. I took his hand and placed it on the Nadder's horn. She started to purr and rub her horn against his hand. He smiled. "Sooo... I guess its true," he said to the Nadder. "I guess you're not so bad." He turned to me. "So, whats the next part of your plan."

I took out the letter and gave it to the Nadder. "Find Hiccup Haddock, and give this letter to him. Astrid is in trouble and we need his help to free her... He rides a Night Fury, now, go!"

The Nadder nodded and she seemed to want me to get on her back. I shook my head. It would be nice to leave with the Nadder to find Hiccup, but Astrid needed me, so I had to stay. I pet the Nadder's horn.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave. I have a friend in trouble. I have to stay with her."

To my surprise, Tuffnut pushed me aside and got on the Nadder's back. "We'll be back as soon as we can," he said with a proud smirk.

"What are you doing, Tuff?" I asked.

"I'll go with her," Tuff said. "You'll stay here with, Astrid. We'll comeback with Hiccup, I promise."

"No! You can't go by yourself! We always do stuff together! If you go, I'll go!"

"No!" Tuffnut said quickly. "You need to stay with Astrid... She needs you... You're her best friend... I love you, Ruff. We always do stuff together, you're right about that. We're doing this plan together... I promise, we'll come back as soon as we can."

I wiped away the tears that were now falling down my cheeks. "How long will you be gone?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It could be awhile, but like I said, we'll come back soon... I love you, Ruff... Don't lose hope, and don't let Astrid lose the will to live... Goodbye, sis..." With that, he took off with the Nadder, through the hole and into the dark sky.

I smiled and couldn't hold back the series of sobs that escaped my throat. "Goodbye, Tuff... I love you too..."

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Four Years Later...

"Its not funny, Hiccup!" Said Sigurd as I rolled around laughing on the floor of my house.

"Yes!" I said still laughing. "Yes! It is!"

"No, its not," said Sigurd. "You're eighteen and you're going to rule the village after me, and you need a wife and heir of your own! There are plenty of pretty girls in the village who would love to have you as their husband!"

I sighed sadly. "I know." I was above the age to marry, and a lot of girls in the village have been dropping hints, but I turned down all of them. A lot of them wanted me because I grew up pretty well. My voice was stronger and deeper. I grew a couple inches over the last four years, and was just as tall as my father, Stoick. I gained muscle too, through all the training Sigurd put me through. I looked just like Stoick, all that was missing was the beard. I smirked. If he saw me now, he would be proud of me for once.

"Whats holding you back from choosing a girl and getting married?" Sigurd asked interuptting my thoughts.

I sighed again. "On Berk, there was this girl I been in love since I was a little boy. I still love her. If I have to marry, shes the only one I want."

Before Sigurd could answer, the door opened and a girl walked in. She blushed when she saw me, but she turned to Sigurd. "Sir, a boy on a Nadder landed on our village."

"Who is he?" Sigurd asked.

The girl turned to me. "Hes from Berk. His name is Tuffnut."

At this my eyes widen and I stood up. Tuffnut. "What does he want?"

"He wishes to speak to you, sir. He has a letter for you. He says its important. Hes in the medical building."

I instantly ran out of my house and to the medical building, crashing into things and people (Yeah, after all these years I'm still reckless). I saw a man with long blond hair and a nicely toned chest lying on the bed. I walked over, unable to hold back a grin.

"Tuffnut!" I said happily.

The man sat up and smiled. He hugged me tight. "Damn, Hiccup! Is that you? Its been years since I last saw you!"

I laughed. "Four years. What are you doing here?"

Tuffnut's expression turned serious. "I been going from island to island for four years trying to find you so I can give you this..." He held out the worn out letter. I took it from him.

"Whose it from?" I asked.

"My sister, Ruffnut. You remember her, right?"

"Of course! How could I forget!" I opened the letter and started to read it.

_Hiccup,_

_Its Ruffnut. To make things short. I know about you and dragons. Astrid told me. If what you say about them is true, then we need you to comeback to Berk. Astrid is in trouble. Stoick locked her up in the cells for treason, after she let the dragons go... She loves you... Shes waiting for you to comeback for her. Hiccup, please comeback. We need you... Astrid needs you... I hope this letter gets to you in time before its too late..._

_Love always: Ruffnut_

Tuffnut touched my shoulder. "We need to go back to Berk... I promised my sister, I would comeback with you... Astrid, shes been waiting long enough. Lets go now and save them..."

Before I could say anything, Sigurd walked in, holding a very familiar looking battle ax. "A Nightmare landed on the island just now, holding this." He handed it to me. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Its Astrid's," Tuffnut said to me. "She gave it to the Nightmare before she was taken away by Stoick."

I gripped the ax and felt tears well up in my eyes. Tuffnut placed a hand on my shoulder. "Four years shes been locked up," I growled angrily. "I didn't know anything for four years." I burst into tears. "I could've done something!"

"And you still can," Tuffnut said reassuringly. "Shes still there, Hiccup. Ruffnut is still there. They're waiting for you, Hiccup. Everyone in Berk is waiting for you... Do you have any idea how shocked they were when Stoick sentenced Astrid to the cells? She was only fourteen. Stoick banished Astrid's parents too, and we have no idea where they would be. My parents begged Stoick just to banish Astrid so she could be with her parents, but he didn't listen..." Tuffnut squeezed my shoulder. "I'm sorry for the next thing I'll say but its important that you know..." He stopped.

"What?" I asked worriedly. "What is so important that I must know?"

Tuffnut looked away as he said, "Astrid was raped by the gaurds on the first night she spent in the cells... Everyone in Berk could hear her cries but no one did anything out of fear... Stoick said, anyone who sees Astrid will be banished... Ruffnut has been helping Astrid, and I don't know if they caught her yet... Please, Hiccup, I promised Ruffnut, I'll bring you back..."

I looked at Sigurd. "I need to go back to Berk," I said. "I need to go back for Astrid..."

Sigurd nodded in understanding. "What do you need?"

"Two ships with food and weapons. Two hundred vikings on dragons, by this afternoon. A plan, I'll think about it on the way over." I looked at Tuffnut. "Send a letter to Ruffnut, telling her we're on our way back to Berk and to keep holding on."

"Okay."

Sigurd placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll go with you."

"No!" I said quickly. "Stay with the tribe. They need you... And this is my battle, not yours..."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need to save Astrid... Shes worth it..."

"Okay, then... I'll alert the vikings... Just get suited up."

I nodded and walked back to my house. I put on my armor and held Astrid's battle ax. The door opened and Toothless walked in. He sniffed the ax and made a whimpering sound. I scratched him behind the ears.

"Its Astrid," I said sadly. "Shes in trouble. We're going back to Berk to save her."

"Hey, Hiccup!" Tuffnut said walking in. He looked at Toothless then turned back to me. "I sent the letter to Ruffnut."

"Good."

"Sooo... Whats next?"

"We go to Berk, ask Stoick to release Astrid. If he lets her go, we leave, we don't have to fight..."

"And if he doesn't?"

"...You know what happens next..." I said after a moments hesitation.

"I don't know if I can fight my own tribe," Tuffnut said sadly.

"Then don't fight," I said. "I have nothing against you or your sister. Just be neutral."

"Ruff won't be neutral," Tuffnut said out of nowhere, to no one in particular. "She would fight by your side." I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and he grinned. "And I'll fight by your side, too. For Astrid."

I smiled. "For Astrid."

"Hiccup! Come outside!" I heard Sigurd yell.

I pat Tuffnut's shoulder and we walked outside. My eyes widen when I saw all the vikings in their armor and on their dragons, ready to go. That was fast, I thought.

"Awesome!" Said Tuffnut. I rolled my eyes grinning. Nice to know he didn't change that much.

Sigurd walked up to us, beside him was a Zippleback. "Your Nadder needs to rest," he said to Tuffnut. "You can use the Zippleback."

"Wow, thanks!" He ran to the Zippleback and climbed on.

"The ships are by the shore and all ready," said Sigurd.

"Thanks," I said getting on Toothless's back.

"Hiccup." Sigurd held my hand in his. "I'm proud of you. You'll make a great leader for the tribe. Please, be careful."

I nodded. It would've been nice to hear it from my real father, Stoick, but would probably never say it to me. I looked at Sigurd. "I will..." I took off into the sky followed by Tuffnut and the other vikings. I'm coming Astrid, I thought, leading the way. Hold on a little bit longer...

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

I nearly cried when I recieved Tuffnut's letter this afternoon, from a Terrible Terror. Its been four years since I last heard from him, four years since I last seen him. The village spent months looking for Tuff, but they gave up, thinking he was dead. I started to think he was dead, but I was relieved when I got his letter. He found Hiccup and was coming back to save Astrid. I started to become worried, though... Tuff said, he told Hiccup about Astrid being in the cells, and getting raped. He said, Hiccup is coming with two hundred vikings on dragons. Another letter I recieved confirmed my worry... If Stoick didn't let Astrid go, Hiccup was going to attack. I just hope Stoick would listen to Hiccup's demand...

I was sitting in the cove where Astrid said she found Hiccup and his Night Fury. I spent most of my time here, and I would sometimes sleep here and play with the Terrible Terrors. Amazing how none of the vikings know where this place is. Because of that, I sent a letter to Tuff and Hiccup telling them to come from behind the island, and stay in the cove. I grinned to myself. Berk won't know what hit them. With that thought in my mind, I started walking to the cells...

I can't wait to tell Astrid the good news. She had it rough these four years. She been raped continuously, and gotten pregnant twice and both times, the gaurds killed the babies right in front of her. I remember her crying for days about it. The thought of them killing her babies, brought me to tears and made me sick. And the worse part is, I found out who the gaurds were, and I couldn't do anything about it because they were Snotlout's brothers. I tearfully promised Astrid, I would get revenge for her someday. Todays the day, I thought...

"Astrid?" I said softly, sitting next to the door.

"Ruff?" Astrid's voice said weakly walking slowly to the bars. She was so thin now, even though I brought her foor. Her hair was no longer blond, instead it was a dirty blond. There was dry blood on her thighs and down her legs, and she had bruises and cuts all over, but somehow, despite all the torture and pain she went through, she still came out beautiful.

"Hey, Astrid. How are you?"

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess... Why are you so happy?" She asked noticing my expression.

I could barely contain my excitement when I said, "Hiccup is coming back for us!"

Her eyes widen. "Really? Tuff found him! When is he coming?"

"Tonight." I grinned. "And from what Tuff says in his letter, Hiccup changed a lot and isn't married."

I could see the blush fall on Astrid's cheeks. "Where has he been all these years?"

"Tuff says hes been in a tribe who lives with dragons." I smiled hopefully. "We'll be on that island, together. You, me, Tuff, and Hiccup. You can marry Hiccup, Astrid. Thats what you wanted."

"Would he still love me even though I look like this?"

"Of course, Astrid!" I rolled my eyes. "You're still beautiful! You just need to be cleaned up a little, then you'll be back to your normal self... And do you really think Hiccup will care about how you look? Hes coming back because he loves you... He was the only guy who loved you for who you are..."

"True." Astrid sighed deeply.

I looked into the distance and could see the sun start to set. Berk had the best views of the sunset. I started to watch the sunsets for the past four years, hoping to see brother come through and hug me. Maybe this time it'll come true, him coming through the sunset and wrapping his arms around me. I reached through the bars and held Astrid's hand. It was time for me to leave. I had to meet my brother and Hiccup at the cove. I stood up still holding Astrid's small hand.

"I have to go now, Astrid. Keeping holding on. We're almost there."

"I'll keep holding on as long as you keep holding on," Astrid said confidently. Some people never change, I thought holding back some tears.

"Deal..."

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

I could see Berk coming into view and instantly stopped. "Halt!" I said to the vikings. "Tuff, tell the vikings on the boats to stop."

"On it." He flew down to the boats.

"We need to be quiet," I said. "The sun is setting, the vikings will still be in the great hall. Follow me to the cove. The ships will stay behind the island. As soon as we land, unload all the supplies. When its dark I'll take a few of you to come with me to meet with Stoick. Heres the deal... If Stoick doesn't let Astrid go, we'll attack in the morning. If he lets her go, we leave, peacefully. No attacks, no violence... Now, lets land... A friend of mine will be there to meet us in the cove. Remember to be quiet..."

I motioned the cove to Toothless, and quietly went down. The other vikings silently followed after me. Tuffnut appeared next to me. When we looked down we could a blond haired girl waving to us.

"Its, Ruff!" Tuffnut said ready to dive down to his sister.

"Wait!" I said quickly grabbing his arm, instantly stopping him. "We need to stay quiet and not draw attention to us."

"Its been too long," Tuffnut said as we finally landed on the grass. He stumbled off his Zippleback and rushed to his sister, throwing his arms around her. I smiled at their happy reunion when I got off Toothless.

"I missed you so much, Tuff!" Ruffnut cried tearfully into his shoulder, kissing his neck and shoulder.

"I miss you too, Ruff," Tuffnut said also crying tears of relief and joy.

"You were gone for so long, the village thought you died... I thought you died..."

"I promised I was going to come back with Hiccup and I did." He looked towards me.

"Now, promise me you won't ever leave like that again!" Ruff demanded.

"I promise... I love you, sis..."

"And you!" Ruffnut said angrily, walking over to me. I thought she was going to kill me, but I was surprised when she tightly threw her arms around me. "Don't you ever leave like that again!" She started to cry again. "Don't ever... Please... Don't ever... Hurts so much," she said between sobs.

I hugged her back and felt like crying too, and I did. "I miss you too, Ruff... I miss all of you so much..." I released her so I could wipe away my tears.

"Astrid," Ruff said. "Shes been waiting... Shes been holding on for so long... She loves you..."

"I know and as soon as we get back to the island, we'll be married... But for now..." I turned to the vikings who were now in the cove waiting for orders. "We need to focus on the task at hand. Vikings! Unload the ships and rest. Tonight, will be the start of our mission."

The vikings cheered loudly.

"Quiet!" Tuffnut said. "We don't want all of Berk to hear us!"

I laughed and turned to Ruffnut. "Your brother telling everyone to be quiet. I thought I'd never see the day."

Ruffnut smiled. "We all grew up, I guess... So, whats going to happen tonight?"

"I'll meet with my father about letting Astrid go, and try to work something out."

"Everyone is going to be so happy to see you. A lot of people miss you, Hiccup."

I gave her a sad look. "I killed someone, Ruff. The night I left, I killed a gaurd. Everyone should hate me for that."

"Everyone got over it and now they're waiting for you, hoping you will come back." She smiled sadly. "When Astrid was put in the cells, the village was shocked. Especially when she was raped that first night. I think everyone forgot about you killing that gaurd. They wanted you come back for Astrid and fly away and live happily ever after... Berk has been waiting... Astrid has been waiting..."

I smiled looking up at the starry, night sky and the full moon. Night already, I thought. I saw Tuffnut and one of the vikings come up to me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Sir," said the viking, "Its night. I wish to go with you into the village."

I shook my head. "That won't be neccessary," I said confidently, putting my arms over Tuffnut and Ruffnut's shoulder. "These two will be by my side."

"Sir," the viking persisted worriedly, "Its too dangerous. You'll be in danger!"

I smiled. "Ruff, if I was to walk into the village, will anyone try to kill me."

"No," Ruffnut said happily. "Like I said, they'll look forward to seeing to you."

"Its still a risk."

"If I'm not back by morning, then attack," I said. "We'll be on our way." Toothless started following after us as we left the cove. "Stay, Toothless. I don't want things to get messy. Try to find Astrid."

He took off, and we continued walking to the village. My heart was pounding like mad and I felt as though I was going to be sick. I wanted to turn back and run to the cove, but I looked down and saw Ruffnut holding my hand. She smiled reassuringly.

"I know you're scared, Hiccup, but we'll be by your side if something goes wrong."

I felt something get caught in my throat and I couldn't speak. I was too afraid and I didn't even know what was making me walk, let alone stand.

"Do it for, Astrid," Tuffnut added. "Thats why you're here. Astrid has waited long enough, and so have you. This is it..."

We were standing outside the village now. I could hear voices and see vikings outside.

"Ready?" Ruffnut asked.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Yeah..."

We walked together into the village. The voices died down as I walked in. I wondered if they could see me shaking. I kept walking with Ruffnut and Tuffnut by my side, and held my breath.

"Its, Hiccup!" Someone cried.

I released my breath when I saw Gobber come over and hug me. I hugged him back and looked up at all the vikings in Berk, who were smiling and now walking over to me. I recieved hugs and kisses from everyone. I almost burst into tears. I have been away way too long, I thought sadly. I looked up at Ruffnut.

"You were right," I said to Ruffnut. "They don't hate me."

"Everyone is over it," Ruffnut said.

I started answering questions when they asked where I been for the last four years. To my surprise, the vikings seemed intrigued when I told them, I was living with vikings who lived with dragons. A few women sighed deeply when I told them, I came back for Astrid, so I could get married. But as soon as the happy reunion started, it was over.

"Hiccup Haddock!" I looked up and saw Spitlout, pushing through the crowd. When he stood infront of me, I stayed strong. "Your father, Stoick, wants to speak with you."

"Okay," I said looking at Ruffnut and Tuffnut. We started following Spitlout. I thought I saw my uncle smiling, which was weird to me.

"Hes happy you're back," Ruffnut reassured me.

"We're here," Spitlout said stopping in front of my father's house. Amazing how it didn't change at all. Before we could walk in, he stopped me. "Welcome home, Hiccup," he said smiling. Then he did something I didn't see coming. He hugged me...

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Hiccup said, look for Astrid, I thought walking through the trees. Her scent on the ax was faint and it made me hard to find her. I wandered around until another smell entered my nose. It was a bad smell, that smelt like blood, dirt, and... Something else I couldn't pinpoint on. My curiousity got the best of me, and I started to follow it. As I got closer, the smell grew worse, and in and instant, I stopped infront of a door where the smell was coming from. I reluctantly walked over. It was too dark and I couldn't see inside.

"Toothless?"

I jumped back away from the cell and started growling.

"Toothless, its me. Astrid." A girl, with dirty blond hair, came to the door. She smiled gratefully at me. "Don't you remember? Its me Astrid... I just grew up a lot... Hiccup must be here too."

I sat on my back legs and smiled, not showing my teeth. She giggled, and I knew it was Astrid. She looked different, but it was her, after all, she was the only one who knew my name at the time, when her and Hiccup were younger. I walked to the door and started gnawing on the bars. After awhile, I realized, the only way it would open was if someone opened the door with a key. I gave Astrid an apologetic look, and she pat my head with a reassuring smile.

"Hiccup will figure something out, Toothless. We just have to wait."

Pretty soon we could hear voices coming through the trees. I felt Astrid pushing me away.

"Hide, Toothless!" Astrid said desperately. "Its the gaurds! They will kill you if they see you!"

I got the message and hid in a tree that, thankfully, supported my weight. I could still see the cell Astrid was in and the two gaurds. Still able to see Astrid, I could see fear in her eyes. The gaurds must've done something to her, I thought. I saw one of them open the door. Both of them walked in. A few seconds later, I heard Astrid screaming. I jumped down, off the tree and carefully walk over to the cell. It was too dark and I still couldn't see inside, but I could hear Astrid crying. I didn't know what they were doing to her, but I had to stop it. I started growling, knowing that one of them would come out and fight me...

I was right. One gaurd came out and I was on him. I sunk my teeth into his leg and he started screaming. I started swinging him in circles, before releasing him and letting him hit a tree, a tree branch to be exact, a tree branch that impaled him, killing him instantly. The other gaurd came out, I whipped my tail under his feet knocking him down, and pinning him to the ground before he could get up. I opened my mouth and let out a blue fireball into his face. Some of it must've went down his throat, because his hands went to his throat and he was gasping for air. When I felt him stop struggling, I released him and went into the cell where Astrid was. I could hear her crying as I got closer. I pressed my head against hers and licked her nose. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you, Toothless. Thank you so much." She stood up and we walked out of the cell, Astrid leaning on me for support. She sighed and took in a breath of air. "Its so nice to be out of there," Astrid said. "I waited for so long, and now... This is it... Toothless, please take me to Hiccup..."

I let her climb onto my back and we took off into the sky. I heard her sigh again as the cool wind blew in her face and through her hair. I decided to let Astrid remember her first flight with me. I figured, we had time, since family problems tend to take a long time. I flew to the clouds and I saw her reach out and touch them. I moved closer so we could go through them. Another sigh told me, she was happy and content, which made me glad I could be a part of it...

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

I was now facing my father. I sat down in front of him with Ruffnut and Tuffnut. He gave me a hard look, which would've scared me when I was fourteen, but now I didn't care. I was here for one reason and one reason only. I looked at Spitlout and Gobber. I didn't know what they were feeling, but they were on my side.

"Why did you comeback?" Stoick asked. "You were banished for killing a gaurd, a man who belonged to our, to your tribe! I said, if you cameback you would be killed. Why didn't you stay away?"

"You have someone that I want," I said with a hard edge in my voice.

"I have nothing that you want! What do you possibly want?"

"Astrid Hofferson," I said angrily. "From what I heard from Tuffnut, you had her locked up in Berk's cells for four years! You let her be raped! You banished her parents! And all because she likes dragons just as much as me!"

"She was a traitor, Hiccup! She let all the dragons in the arena escape! They could've killed us!"

"But they didn't!" Ruffnut said finally speaking up. "They just wanted to leave!"

"They're not as bad as we think they are," I said. "For the past four years, I been living on an island that lives and works happily with dragons. I have a Night Fury that I been training since I was fourteen. We were wrong about them and I was the one who showed Astrid the truth about dragons."

Stoick rolled his eyes. "You ruined a good, strong viking. Astrid had promise! All of Berk was proud of her, until she let the dragon go!"

"All of Berk doesn't care about what she did!" Tuffnut said. "All of Berk didn't want her to be sent to the cells! All of Berk would rather see her banished, then see her in those cells! She doesn't deserve that!"

Stoick ignored Tuffnut and turned his attention back to me. "Lets get to the point... What do you want with Astrid Hofferson?"

I sighed. "I going to be the new chieftan of the village I'm at now. My mentor says, I need to get married. I turned down every girl in the village because I want Astrid. Let me take her back to my village so we can be married and she can be happy."

"No." Stoick said flatly holding back as much anger as he could.

"Stoick," Spitlout said sternly.

"I said, no!"

"Stoick, just let Astrid go with Hiccup," Gobber said. "Her parents died three years ago and you have no use for her. Just let her go with Hiccup."

"NO! I will not let her go with him and thats final!"

"Look, dad, I have two hundred vikings here on dragons, and if you don't let me have Astrid, we will attack Berk."

"Stoick, think about the village!" Spitlout said quickly. "We're sure to lose against vikings on dragons, just let Astrid go!"

"Is that so?" Stoick asked, ignoring Spitlout and focusing on me. "Fine, then... Spitlout! Arresst them! Arresst all of them and throw them in the cells!"

Spitlout sighed. "Lets go you three."

"What?" Tuffnut cried. "You're just going to turn on us? Like that?"

"I said, lets go!"

Spitlout forced us outside, where vikings started to gather. My father came out and pushed me to the ground so that I was on my knees. He stood behind me with an ax. I turned my head to look at him.

"Hiccup Haddock, you will be killed for returning to Berk." He raised the ax...

"Ruff, Tuff, I'm sorry for getting you involved in this," I said sadly.

"It was worth it," Tuffnut said with a shrug, letting Ruffnut bury her face into his chest.

I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. My father is going to kill me, Ruffnut and Tuffnut will be locked up in the cells with Astrid and... Astrid... I will never see her again... I couldn't save her. I just hope...

"NIGHT FURY!" A viking yelled.

"GET DOWN!" I heard Gobber say.

Everyone instantly hit the ground, including my father. I stood up and went over to Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Looking into the sky, I could see Toothless coming closer, getting ready to land. On his back was someone I couldn't make out clearly enough in the darkness, but next to him, I was able to make out a two headed dragon, a Zippleback. The two dragons landed in front of us, and the rider on Toothless, got off. My eyes widen.

"Astrid," I said softly as she walked over. Iwanted to run to her and throw my arms around her, but my legs couldn't move. When she was close enough, I threw my arms around her, and pulled her into a desperate kiss.

"I miss you so much, Hiccup," Astrid said when I pulled away from her.

"I miss you too." I held her tighter not wanting to let her go.

"Hey!" Said Tuffnut. "I hate to destroy this wonderful, romantic moment you two are having, but we need to go, like right now!" He looked at my dad and a few other vikings.

"Yes, lets go." I help Astrid onto Toothless's back before getting on. I looked at Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were already on the Zippleback. "Ruff, Tuff, tell the vikings in the cove to pack up and leave. I'm going to start flying back home. We'll see you on the way."

"Just don't take any detours on the way back!" Ruffnut said grinning before they took off.

I smiled when I saw Astrid blushing. I touched her hands that were wrapped around my waist. I nodded to Toothless letting him know we were ready to go. He took off and I looked back down at Berk. I waved to the vikings who were staring up at us. Looking at the cove, I could see a few vikings on dragon's in the sky. Toothless started flying away and I started smiling, feeling Astrid pressed against my back. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were behind us, on their Zippleback, but kept their distance as we flew.

"You came back for me," Astrid said quietly. "I didn't think you would..."

"Of course, I would, Astrid. I want to get married... I want a family... With you..."

"I was raped. I been pregnant twice... The gaurds killed both my babies... I don't want..." She stopped and I rubbed her hands.

"Astrid, I promise, I'll protect you and our babies. I promise no one will ever hurt you again. And I promise to love you more than anything..."

"We can be a family?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah... Thats what we both want, isn't it?"

She held me tighter and sighed contentedly. "Yes..."

In the distance, the sun started to rise and the cool morning wind, mixed in with sea water, blew into my face. I could feel tears form in my eyes, but I held them back even though I was overwhelmed with emotion. I was happy, truly happy. I have Astrid, a strong, wonderful girl who held on, no matter how hard it got for her.

"Astrid," I said as we neared the island, our new home. I could see Sigurd at the shore smiling, a few other kids and vikings stood next to him.

"Yeah?" She sighed, taking in her new home as we landed slowly and gently on the ground.

"Thank you... Thank you for holding on... I love you..."

Her soft kiss on my cheek was all the confirmation I needed to know, that, she loves me too...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my second How to Train your Dragon fic. The other on was about Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and their Zippleback. I hope you liked it. The ending I think was kinda rushed, but I just wanted to finish it. I might do a second part where Astrid and Hiccup get married, but FOR NOW, its done.<strong>

**Read and Review and Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
